


I'm not one for marriage either

by Kebbi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, ah also!!, also they are both drinking but no alcohol abuse or anything, but like barely, just a random cute fluffy little thing, just mentioning it in case someone is uncomfy with characters drinking, lots of time skips - sorry, or welli think no angst maybe the beginning feels a lil angsty, sorta?, well.. sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebbi/pseuds/Kebbi
Summary: "It's my birthday!", he exclaimed, and he knew he was embarassing himself but he was drunk and angry and hurt, and he probably wouldn't meet Kuroo ever again in his life."He proposed to me on my birthday!"Kuroo gasped, mockingly. "The audacity!"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 248





	I'm not one for marriage either

**Author's Note:**

> Soo since I feel a little stuck with my other ff (no worries it's getting finished too) I thought why not post another one shot? So. Here we are.

Maybe Tsukishima shouldn’t have been this surprised. They’d been dating for almost three years now and it was going well, better than any previous relationship of his at least. So maybe this was just the next logical step.

But Tsukishima was surprised. Because he’d thought that maybe, what he wanted mattered. He’d thought that this was a relationship where his wishes and thoughts and feelings were respected. Or at least tolerated.

So how come his boyfriend of almost three years, who supposedly knew him very well, thought it was a good idea to propose to him? On his birthday?

Tsukishima looked at him, kneeling before him with a gorgeous ring and a gorgeous smile, but all he felt was frustration. “Why?”, he asked with a dead expression. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

“Because I love you.”

Tsukishima couldn’t keep himself from shaking his head. “Do you? Really?”

His boyfriend looked hurt, but Tsukishima didn’t care, didn’t want to care. This situation wasn’t his fault and if anyone should be hurt it was Tsukishima, whose birthday had just been ruined.

The other man scrambled to his feet and set the box with the ring aside. “Of course, I do, Kei. I love you. I wanted to make you happy.”

Tsukishima looked at him, furiously. “No, nonononono, you wanted to make _you_ happy. You _know_ that I don’t want this, you _know_ that I don’t want to get married, ever. So, what made you think it’s a good idea to propose to me? On my _birthday_?”

His boyfriend started to look angry too. “Kei, we’ve been dating for such a long time. We moved in together more than a year ago. Why is it so strange, that I want to marry you? Why is it so strange that I want to be with you?”

Tsukishima didn’t know what to say to that. Maybe it wasn’t strange, but that didn’t mean it was okay to propose. They talked about it before, generally, if they could imagine, to marry someday. And Tsukishima had made it clear that it wasn’t an option for him.

“But we talked about this”, he said quietly. “I told you that I don’t want to marry, that I don’t like this feeling of being tied down, restrained.”

Tears started to form in the other man’s eyes and Tsukishima wasn’t sure if it was anger or hurt or sadness or maybe all of it. “It shouldn’t feel like that. Not if you _loved_ me.”

The blonde couldn’t help but avert his gaze from his almost crying boyfriend. “You knew who I am. You knew what I’m like. And you were okay with it, you were okay with _me_ ”, he whispered, tears starting to well up in his eyes too.

“Maybe I’m not okay with it anymore.”

~

“Another one”, Tsukishima demanded, even though he had started feeling dizzy two drinks ago. The bartender gave him a slightly worried look but made him a drink, nevertheless.

Someone sat down next to him, and he prayed that it wasn’t some talkative stranger.

But Tsukishima wasn’t in luck. Not tonight.

“What’s wrong sunshine?”

He huffed a laugh at that. _Sunshine_. The description couldn’t be more off.

“It’s my birthday”, he offered.

“That’s a reason to celebrate, isn’t it? Congratulations”, the stranger replied, and his voice sounded nice and deep.

“I also got proposed to.”

“Oh. Congratulations to that too”

The stranger didn’t say anything else for a moment, and Tsukishima decided it was a good moment to steal a glance. _Fuck_. He was hot, like, _really_ hot. His hair style was a little odd, but Tsukishima couldn’t help but think it was charming. The guy met his gaze and smiled, and really, that didn’t make the situation any better. It was a small cheeky grin and it suited him so well.

“So, where is your wife-to-be?”

Tsukishima turned his attention back to his drink.

“Husband-to-be”, he corrected. “Or not to-be. I dumped him. I’m not one for marriage.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Well, you are in luck”, he said. Tsukishima turned around, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I’m not one for marriage either.”

~

“It’s my birthday!”, he exclaimed, and he knew he was embarrassing himself, but he was drunk and angry and hurt, and he probably wouldn’t meet Kuroo ever again in his life.

“He proposed to me on my birthday!”

Kuroo gasped, mockingly. “The audacity!”

Tsukishima pouted. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“Sorry”, Kuroo said, and then he leaned in, dangerously close. “Sorry”, he repeated, just a whisper that tickled Tsukishima’s ear. He felt a shudder run down his spine.

Was it slutty to go home with a stranger the same night you got a proposal from your long-term boyfriend and also dumped him? Probably.

But Tsukishima didn’t really care, not when Kuroo gently pressed his lips onto his cheek, not when he pulled back with a seductive gaze, not when he got up from his barstool, leaving enough money on the counter to cover both their bills.

“You coming? Or nah?”

Tsukishima tried not to look like drunk and desperate idiot, tried to get up from his stool elegantly, but it probably wasn’t working. He was wobbly on his legs and he felt impatient, oh so impatient to get into this guy’s bed.

~

“Happy birthday, moonshine”, Kuroo whispered close to his ear and softly caressed his hair. Tsukishima instinctively turned around to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, who was more than happy to return the hug. They snuggled closely together and Kuroo left a bunch of soft kisses on his sleepy lover’s forehead.

“You ready for breakfast?”

Tsukishima groaned at that, causing the black-haired guy to chuckle. “Don’t wanna get up.”

“What if I tell you, that you won’t have to?”

The blonde finally raised his head and looked up at the other. “Breakfast in bed?”

Kuroo hummed in response, starting to wriggle out of the tight hug to get the breakfast.

“You’re the best”, Tsukishima murmured, before propping himself up against the headboard of their bed.

Kuroo returned shortly after with coffee, orange juice, pancakes and two strawberry desserts. If Tsukishima hadn’t been too sleepy (and generally bad at showing affection) he would have jumped his boyfriend then and there. It was better for the breakfast in his hands though, that he didn’t.

Birthdays with Kuroo were nice. Really, really nice. They made Tsukishima feel like a kid again. They made him feel special. To be fair, Kuroo always treated him like he was special, and Tsukishima still wondered what kind of saint he must have been in a past life to deserve him, but birthdays were the cherry on top. They were a big deal to Kuroo, his own birthday celebrations always planned months in advance. And yet it was never too much. Not on Tsukishima’s birthday. While Kuroo liked to give a big party for his own or go on small adventures with their friends, he always made sure to celebrate Tsukishima’s birthday in a calmer manner, filling the day with small somethings that he knew his boyfriend would enjoy.

Their first year together Tsukishima had been very reluctant to leave his birthday plans to Kuroo. They had gotten together at the beginning of November, so Tsukishima had been there when Kuroo had held his own party. And while it had been sorta fun it really was the last thing he wanted for himself.

But when the end of September had rolled around Kuroo had surprised him with a cozy day at home (and a visit to a dinosaur exhibition the weekend after).

~

"So, I first met Kuroo on my birthday, or well technically it was already the morning after, and uhm, I was in a really bad mood and drunk enough to complain to a total stranger about my ex-boyfriend who dared to propose to me, a known enemy to the concept of marriage, on my birthday."

"The audacity!", Kuroo mocked with a smile and Tsukishima heard their guests chuckle. He didn't turn around to look though, because Kuroo’s flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, were impossible to look away from.

"'Don't worry, I'm not one for marriage either'", Tsukishima continued. "That's what he said to me that night. Not only was he a liar-"

That earned a playful gasp from Kuroo.

"He was also an idiot. A really brave idiot, who proposed to me, three years later, on my birthday."

Their guests laughed again. "But he was in luck. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the need to dump him at all", Tsukishima said, unable to keep the smile from spreading across his face. He squeezed Kuroo’s hands in his.

"Because I guess I was a liar too. Because I guess marriage isn't so bad when it's you."

**Author's Note:**

> K THANK YOU A LOT FOR READING♥  
> kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated


End file.
